silentmobiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Shima the Hedgehog
History Creation and Experimentation Several years after Shadow's creation, Professor Gerald decided to attempt to create the perfect angel, a being that could do know wrong, would be innocent in every way possible. He called upon Ruby once more to be a DNA donor, and instead of Black Doom, Xilax appeared and offered to be another DNA donor, though how he learned of the project was unknown to them. His real intentions, unbeknownst to the professor and Ruby, was to kill Ruby and take her powers for himself. But after learning about the project, he made up a new plan, to alter the project to not make one, but two "angels", and then take one for himself. Gerald accepted this, oblivious to Ruby's apprehension, and used a combination of Ruby, Xilax, and Black Doom's DNA, along with Professor Gerald's science, to create a perfect "angel. When the creature was created, Gerald found two forms in the chamber instead of one like he wanted (due to Xilax's altering). Both were hedgehogs. One was pure white with black markings on her body, and the other was a blood red with black markings on her body. After a few tests were ran on the two hedgehogs, they found that there was Black Doom's blood only in the red hedgehog and not the white, and that there was also a strange substance in her bloodstream. Ruby, who had arrived shortly after the two hedgehogs, asked to take care of the white hedgehog, and Gerald said yes. Xilax asked for the red hedgehog, but was denied, and he left after showing a fit of rage. The red hedgehog was named Shima, and the white, Hali. Shima grew up without knowing of her sibling, and was frequently tested on because of the substance in her blood. She had gotten along very well with Maria, Gerald's granddaughter, and Shadow, her older half-brother. She had lived without a care until she was only 3 years old, when another group of scientists in the ARK decided to push the experiments further against Professor Gerald's wishes. The experiments took a toll on the young hedgehog, causing her to get mood swings, and, eventually, to unleash her Dark form on the scientists. Demon's First Unleashing Rescued Years of Training and Lies "Your first mission..." A Brother for Shima Nightmares and Secrets "I know what you are.." A Sister for Shima New World A Run-In With G.U.N. "The name's Sonic.." Reunion Truth On the Run The Final Fight Afterwards more later Appearance Shima is a red and black furred hedgehog with red eyes. Her hair is short and curled, and she has a tuft of black hair on her forehead. Her eyes are slanted like Shadow's and they have black tips on the end. She wears gold earrings in each ear. On her head is a black bandanna with long ties. Her shirt is gray with a black collar that detatches from her shirt and with black short sleeves. Her gloves are elbow length and has circular parts on the back of them and has red and black tips at the elbows. She wears black, baggy pants and black sneakers with red and white designs. Without her gloves, her hands are red with a black streak going up to her elbows, but are hidden by her gloves. Her feet are the same, but due to a burn on her one leg, her fur is a darker color with an orange tint and the streak winds around her leg. She also has three gun shot scars on her stomach, chest and ribs. On her collar is a light green power crystal that helps hold in her Darkness, so it must never be taken off. Unlike others who have Psychokinesis, Shima does not bear the markings on her hands or gloves. Underneath Shima's hair and bandanna, she has very small, stubby horns that she is very sensitive about. She hates them being mentioned or being talked about. They act as a "sweet spot" for her, like scratching the chin of a cat or a dog behind its ears is. Shima doesn't consider herself "pretty" or "beautiful", instead just "average". Personality Shima can be very quiet around new people she knows, but finds it easier to meet knew people if she's with Sonic or Shadow. From her experimentation at her young age, she has become emotionally unstable, being able to be made extremly mad or sad in a matter of seconds. Shima can have mood swings, as well. She can also have a cocky attitude and personality or a mysterious and dark personality, depending on the situation. Shima also has a tomboyish nature. She can act like a guy when she has or wants to, which makes it easy for her to get along with her guy friends. This is probably because of her being brought up by Xilax, and later, with Cain. Forms Super form Shima can gain this form only with the help of the seven Chaos Emeralds. In this form, she can fly and her look gets a white and purple color scheme. She can also use bigger attacks, such as Chaos Blast and Chaos Rift. The black-furred areas on her fur become purple, and her red fur becomes white. Her hair flips up, the top two quills resembling Shadow's quills, and the bottom curving back. She also has a strand of hair on each side of her face. She has purple streaks on all her quills. Her bandanna moves down around her waists and ties itself there. Shime's pants get small purple strips on them. Her shirt loses the top, only the collar remaining. Dark form Shima can gain this form either when she is greatly upset or angered, or when her power crystal is removed. She grows two large, black demon wings. Her hair becomes long and scraggly, sometimes forming into sharp quills here and there. Her ears curve up to resemle a Werehog's, and her pupils disappear. Her bandanna remains the same. Her shirt turns into a tube top, revealing all of her scars. She grows claws and her teeth become longer, and her tail grows with a red tip. The horns underneath her hair and bandanna grow and wrap around her ears. Shima's pants get a torn look. The red fur on her becomes black and her black fur becomes red. She can also fly in this form and can perform Chaos Blast and chaos Penetration without getting tired. In this form, Shima becomes wild, and acts upon her rage and sadness. She becomes relentless in her attacks, and will use anything and everything she has to get rid of her target. Dame Tristan Shima plays the role of a knight-in-training alongside Lamorak (Jet) and Galahad (Silver). She made her first appearence in Sonic and the Black Knight: The Return of King Arthur. Tristan's armor is a deep gray-almost black color. The helmet is also the same color, with red designs on them. The eye parts are a deep red. Instead of pants, she wears black tights, like the kind Percival wears. She has a cape that is black with metal around the top that connects to the rest of her armor. Tristan weilds Gladios, a broadsword that resembles Sir Lancelot's. It is black and a deep, rich red with a light green emerald at the end. The hilt is a goldish-silver. After her fight with Lancelot, her sword is broken, and once it is restored, it shows a long, jagged scar down the blade. Abilities Chaos Abilities These abilities of Shima's are capable by using her Chaos powers and energy. Chaos Missile Shima's signature move. This attack is similar to Shadow's Chaos Spear, though instead of being spear-shaped, it is shaped like a war missile. It does the same amount of damage as Chaos Spear. Chaos Control Another of Shima's signature moves. This can only be used when Shima has a Chaos Emerald. It allows her to teleport to far places, mostly places she had been to before. The farther the area is away, the more tired it makes her. This is more for defense for Shima and her friends to get away to safety. Chaos Blitz This ability makes Shima faster, though it wears off quickly. It makes her seem like she disappears and then reappears. It is more affective on enemies that are slow. This is more for defense to get away from enemies. Chaos Rift A dangerous attack that both Shima and Shadow can use. This attack creates a black hole that sucks in the nearest living thing. Shima had the unfortunate experience to be pulled into the rift herself. This can only be used in her Super form. Chaos Blast A powerful attack that can destroy almost anything. This attack delivers a powerful blast of Chaos energy that comes from Shima's hands and is very destructive. This can only be used in her Super form and Dark form. Chaos Kick Shima's legs becomes covered in Chaos energy, and she gives a bone-cracking kick. This attack can only be used in her Super form and Dark form. Chaos Punch Shima's fist becomes covered in Chaos energy, and she delivers a jaw-shattering punch. This attack can only be used in her Super form and her Dark form. Chaos Shield One of the few defense attacks Shima knows. This ability creates a shield of Chaos energy. Shima can add layers to the shield, but that requires more energy, which also wears Shima down. When she's in her Super form, she doesn't get tired as fast when she adds more layers to the shield. Psychokinesis Abilities *Can pick up and throw objects *Can levitate short distances *Can bend objects (mostly metal objects like pipes) Other Abilities Homing Attack Shima can attack enemies in both the air and ground by pulling together a chain of attacks. This can help her get across gaps or to a higher place. Spin Dash Shima curls up into a ball and spins, then rockets off, smashing enemies in her wake. This can also help her get through tight spaces and defeat a lot of enemies in a roll. Triangle Jump Shima can jump from wall to wall to get across gaps in the floor. This only works if there are to walls parallel to each other. Ring Dash Shima can run along a string of Rings. This can help her get across gaps and to higher places. Red Tornado Like Sonic and Shadow's, Shima can create a mini-tornado, though instead of blue and black, hers is red. It can knock down enemies or pull them in closer to her for her to attack them. It can also round up Rings that are close to her. Likes, Dislikes, and Fears Likes Sonic Her friends Sunshine Running Hanging out with her friends Shadow Nighttime Dislikes Her past Xilax Eggman Fears Fire Guns Complete darkness Friends, Rivals and Enemies Friends Sonic the Hedgehog Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles the Echidna Rouge the Bat Shadow the Hedgehog Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao Vanilla the Rabbit E-123 Omega Team Chaotix *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee Silver the Hedgehog Blaze the Cat Marine the Raccoon Cosmo the Seedrian Mana the Cat Holly the Dragon Let them interact, THEN you can add Rivals Amy Rose Onika the Lynx Let them interact, THEN you can add Enemies Xilax the Hedgehog Cain the Wolf G.U.N. Dr. Eggman Mespira the Lynx Neo "Arts" the Hedgehog Let them interact, THEN you can add Notes *Shima was originally going to be an only child, but her creator changed her mind and gave her a younger sister, Hali. *Though Shima and Hali do not look alike, they are considered "twins". This is mostly because they were created at the same time. *Shima uses her Chaos powers more than her Psychokinesis powers. *"Shima" means "island" in Japanese *Shima got her name by her creator's mother See Also Sonima Cainima Shima-Xilax Conflict Shima-Cain Conflict G.U.N.-Shima Conflict Shima-Amy Rivalry Shima-Onika Rivalry Gallery 462px-Shima_the_Hedgehog_by_Shondraya_Desalynn.jpg|Credit to Shondraya-Desalynn on DA Super_Shima_New_by_celebitimetraveler36.jpg Don t cry by celebitimetraveler36-d32q10j.jpg|Sonima pic Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes